WOLFBLOOD MATES
by Witch Of Writing
Summary: MADDY AND RHYNDIAN ARE WOLFBLOOD MATES. IS THIS GOOD OR BAD? READ TO LEARN! GUYS PLEASE GIVE ME REVIEWS!
1. Moving House ( Part 1 )

Moving house ( Part one )

It was a dark night in Stonebridge. The wind was howling. Maddy , couldn't sleep. She was thinking that she had to leave Stonebridge , she had to leave her friends , she had to leave Rhyndian. The next day , she had to forget her life. She had to make a new beginning. Her parents were saying that their new life would be better than their old one. Maddy liked her life. She didn't want to change it. She couldn't imagine a life without Tom and Shannon. She couldn't live a life without Rhyndian. She checked her clock. Half past ten. She jumped out of her bed and dressed up quickly. She texted Rhyndian ; Meet me at our place. Now.

She wasn't sure that Rhyndian would come. She heard a strange noise. Was it Rhyndian? "Rhyndian!" she shouted. She didn't get an answer. She decided to leave. Suddenly, someone caught her hand.

"Am I late?" said Rhyndian with a big smile in his mouth.

"Yes. You are late!" said Maddy and pushed him friendly. He pushed her back. Maddy jumped on him and they both fell down. They immediately started laughing. Maddy tickled Rhyndian. When they got up , Maddy said sadly : " I don't want to leave Stonebridge. I don't want to leave you." Rhyndian hugged Maddy sympathetic. She looked him straight to his eyes. They shared a kiss.

"You have to leave. It isn't safe for you and your family here anymore. Also , our souls will be together for ever" Rhyndian said

The next morning the Smiths were in panic. They were trying to pack , but that was really difficult.

"Mum , why can't Rhyndian come with us?"

"Honey , Rhyndian put us in much trouble. We don't need any trouble in our new beginning"

"He is a member of our pack. Plus , he is my mate."

"Maddy! Don't use that word. You don't know what being somebody's mate is!" Her father said seriously

"Then , I will learn it!" Maddy said and run towards the cellar.

She searched a bit in cellar's huge book case and then she found a huge big full of dust. It's title was "Wolfblood Mates". It was written with golden letters on it's maroon cover. Maddy opened the book. Then , she closed quickly and then run to her bedroom. She started reading it. When she finished it , she run to the kitchen , where her parents were.

"I now know what being somebody's mate is." She hold the book tall enough so her parents can see it.

"So , you understand that you and Rhyndian aren't mates. Right?" Her mum asked

"No! Me and Rhyndian are mates. When I am close to him , my heard beats too quick , that I feel it will go outside my chest!"

"You aren't sure that he feels the same way. You aren't mates if you don't feel the same love" her dad said

"Rhyndian feels the same as I feel. He may feel our love deeper , because he said that even if I leave , our souls will be together for ever!"

Her dad was furious. His eyes,were orange and his veins where very visible.

"Calm down!" Maddy's mum said.

"No , Emma! I will calm down only when I hear from him that it isn't true!"

...

Rhyndian was in the forest. He was thinking about Maddy. Suddenly , Maddy's dad caught Rhyndian from the throat and threw him on a tree.

"Dad!" Maddy screamed and tried to reach Rhyndian , but her mum was holding her very tight.

"WHY DID YOU FELL IN LOVE WITH MY DAUGHTER?! BY BEEING HER MATE YOU ARE DESTROYING HER LIFE!"

"Rhyndian being my mate is the best thing that happened to me" Maddy said and released from her mother. She run towards Rhyndian.

"I can't understand why you got to furious when you heard about the souls thing!" Maddy said

"Maddy , two Wolfblood mates..."

I hope you liked it. I had really much fun writing it. Pliz give me reviews! If you wanna learn what Maddy's dad wanted to say , stay tuned and wait for the second chapter.


	2. Moving House ( Part 2 )

Moving house ( Part two )

"Maddy , two Wolfblood mates have their souls connected. If one of them feels pain , then the other feels pain too. If one of them get hurt then the other gets too. If one of them die... Then the other will die too" said Maddy's mum.

"I don't understand why this is bad!" Maddy said

"Yeah , I wouldn't like to live if Maddy died" said Rhyndian

"You always put us in danger. If because of you my daughter get hurt..." Said Maddy's dad.

"Daniel , we have to take Rhyndian with us. He is a member of our pack and our daughter wolfblood mate." Emma said

"Ok... But , I do this for my daughter. Not for you!" Daniel said

"Thank you so much dad!" said Maddy and hugged him.

...

In one hour Rhyndian arrived with his things at Maddy's house.

" I left a note to my mum and dad saying I am leaving away" said Rhyndian

" Maddy is upstairs , go and tell her we are leaving" Emma said.

Rhyndian run to her room. Maddy was looking a photo of her , Shannon and Tom. A tear drop fell from her eye.

"Come on. At least we will be together." Rhyndian said

Maddy left the picture to its place. They run to the car with Rhyndian. When they got inside the car , Maddy asked if they could visit Shannon and Tom. The answer was no. In the whole route , Maddy was looking outside the window. She was leaving her town. She was leaving her friends. She was wishing that it all was a dream. She wanted to wake up at her bed and go to her school. She liked the fact that she and Rhyndian were Wolfblood mates but she hated the fact that she was leaving her life behind her.

...

When they arrived to their new town , they went straight to their new house. Maddy was holding Rhyndian's hand. Their house was a huge Victorian style mansion. It was near the forest , like their old one.

"What do you think about our new house?" Emma asked

" It isn't as good as our old one!" Maddy said

"Honey , I know it's hard for you , but , try to be positive" Emma said

" I don't promise anything" said Maddy

When they got out of the car , they went into their new house. It was huge! Rhyndian went upstairs. He opened a random door. He was amazed.

"Maddy , check out this" he shouted

"What?" she said

"Come! It is amazing!"

He opened an other door.

"Cool!" He said

"Have you checked the bedrooms?" Said Emma

"These are our bedrooms?"

"Yes..."

"Sweet!"

Maddy's curiosity beat her stubbornness and she run to Rhyndian

"Wow"she said

It was like a forest. It had one double bed and things that a normal bedroom has. There were trees everywhere. It was a wolfblood's paradise.

"Do you now like our new house?" Emma asked Maddy

"Are you kidding me? I love it!" Maddy said

She checked both bedrooms.

"Why there are double beds?" Maddy asked

"You and Rhyndian are Mates now. In two weeks you will get wolf-married" Emma said

"What?" Maddy and Rhyndian said together

"We are only 16" Maddy said

"Honey , Wolfblood mates wolf-marry at 16-17" Emma said

"You got wolf-married mum? In 16?"

"No. I just got married. In 26."

"Why?" Rhyndian asked

"We weren't Wolfblood mates" she said

" You aren't in love?" Maddy asked

"We are. But , not as you. We fell in love as humans do. You fell in love as wolfs do."Emma said

"What is wolf-marriage?" Rhyndian asked

"You will learn soon" Emma said

"And we will sleep together?" Rhyndian asked

"ONLY sleep , young man" said Daniel

"I would never thought of that, sir..." He said

Daniel just shook his head.

"Rhyndian , help Daniel with the luggage and Maddy , come. Let's cook something."

Please tell me if you liked it by reviewing it. Next chapter will be about the marriage. Stay tuned and wait for new chapters.


	3. The Wolf-Wedding ( Part 1 )

The Wolf-Wedding ( Part 1 )

"So, tell me some information about the wolf-marriage..." Maddy said while she was cutting the meat.

"Well, it must happen on a full moon. It will be like a normal wedding , until you say I do. Then , you will both transform and your souls will become one..."

"Wait! You said that our souls WILL become one. They aren't now?" Maddy asked

"Honey, they are connected , but not one. If they don't become one in one year after the connection , both wolfbloods will die!"

"How can we know when our souls got connected?"

"A wolfblood can't feel the wolf way of love until it becomes an adult wolf, at the age of 16."

"So we enough time because I became 16 in January and now it is March."

"Yes , we have enough time, but your dad and I thought to make the wedding next full moon. In two weeks."

"It's fine for me"

"Nice. Do you want to continue about the wolf-wedding?"

"Yes!"

"After your souls become one , you will have an adult wolf night , just you two , in your bedroom..."

"Will I wear a wedding dress?"

" Of course honey! Everything you want!"

"Can we go to the shops? This afternoon!"

"Ok"

"Thanks mum! You are the best! May I go to Rhyndian and tell him all about?"

"Go!..."

Maddy left the room and run towards Rhyndian. Tear drops fell from Emma's eyes.

...

"Rhyndian!" shouted Maddy

"What? I have to help your dad with the luggage!" said Rhyndian while he was carrying some of the luggage.

"Ok... I will be waiting for you at our bedroom!" said and run back in the house.

Rhyndian looked at Daniel.

"Go..." He said

Rhyndian run towards their bedroom. He saw Maddy sitting at the bed.

"Come!" she said and Rhyndian sat next to her.

Maddy told Rhyndian everything that her mother had told her.

...

At the afternoon , Maddy was going with her mum for a wedding dress and Rhyndian was going with Daniel for a groom suit. They all agreed that the girls should take the car and that the boys should run.

When Maddy and Emma arrived at the shop , Maddy started investigating the shop for the perfect dress. Then , a woman approached them and asked them if she could help them.

"Actually, we are looking for the perfect dress." Said Emma

"I got it. Your size , madam?"

"You know... The dress is for me!" Said Maddy furious

"I am so sorry. I confused because you are so young!"

"My size is 4-6 and I want something , something that will make the click to me"

"Ok... Follow me!"

Maddy followed the woman.

Meanwhile...

Rhyndian was looking at suits.

"What do you think about that?" Rhyndian asked Daniel

"It is amazing. I think it is the suit that we were looking for."

It was a black and simple , but it was looking amazing on Rhyndian.

"I think we bought it! What do you think Rhyndian?"

"I think the same thing!"

Back in the wedding shop, Maddy had already tried 5 dresses and no one of them had made the click to her. Suddenly, she saw the perfect dress.

"I want to try this"

"Sure..." said the woman and gave it to her.

It was beautiful. It was white and it had a long tail. At the front, it had some embroidered flowers and at the back side , it didn't have fabric in almost her whole back. She was gorgeous with it. Her mum started crying and then hugged her. They were definitely buying it.

...

Boys and girls met at the house. Maddy and Rhyndian were both excited about the wedding.

"Mum... Who will come to our wedding?" Maddy asked

"Um..." Emma said

"Nobody! Wolf-Weddings are private." Daniel said

Maddy and Rhyndian were both a bit frustrated , but they were happy because they would be together.

If you liked part one , part two will leave you breathless. Stay tuned for next chapters.


	4. The Wolf-Wedding ( Part 2 )

The Wolf-Wedding ( Part 2 )

One day before the wedding...

Maddy was very excited. She was going to marry Rhyndian. She was still afraid that one day she will wake up and realize that all that was a dream. A really nice dream.

Rhyndian was thinking Maddy. He was in love with her from the first time he met her. He was very happy because he would make a family with her and they would live their lives together.

Maddy was talking with her mother at the living room. They were both sitting at the sofa.

Rhyndian was helping Daniel to carry come boxed. Suddenly , he triped and fell.

"Are you ok?" Daniel asked

"No... My ankle! It hurts a lot!"

Daniel check Rhyndian's ankle. It was swollen.

Meanwhile...

Maddy screamed.

"What wrong?" Emma asked her

"My ankle!"

Emma checked her ankle. It was swollen.

"How that happened?" Maddy asked

Rhyndian entered the living room with the help of Daniel.

"Rhyndian's swollen his ankle" Daniel

"Now I understand..." Said Emma and went toward the kitchen.

Daniel helped Rhyndian to sit to the couch and approached Emma.

"What do understand now?"he asked her

She didn't gave an answer. She just went near the sofa keeping two bags of ice. She gave the first to Maddy and the second to Rhyndian.

"Remember that Daniel said that if one of two mates get hurt , then the other gets too..." Emma said

"I am so so sorry!" Rhyndian said

"You don't have to be. It could happen to everyone." Maddy said

"No! It is my fault. You are feeling pain beacause of me!"

"No! Rhyndian... I don't care! Ok... That may be negative in being Wolfblood Mates , but feeling the wolf way of love is so amazing that I don't care about it."

"No! Maddy... If I was more careful..."

"Ok! If... You will be the next time!"

"I am so sorry"

"I told you you don't have to be."

Maddy was a bit worried.

"It is awful to share the pain" she thought

"I can't hurt her! I must be very careful!" Rhyndian thought

In the wedding day afternoon...

Maddy was wearing her gown and Rhyndian his suit. They met at they room. The place where the wedding would become.

Rhyndian was waiting for her. He was keeping some flowers. Maddy arrived with her dad. She went next to Rhyndian and took the flowers. The wolfblood priest started the wolf-wedding.

"I feel like all this is a dream. If it is , I don't want to wake up." Maddy whispered to Rhyndian

"I fell this too" Rhyndian said and touched her hand.

" Rhyndian Morris , do you want Madeline Smith for your wife?"

"I do"

" Madeline Smith , do you want Rhyndian Morris for your husband?"

"I do"

"You can kiss the bride"

They shared a kiss.

Emma started crying.

"My cub grew up into a wolf" she said

"Mum..." said Maddy and hugged her mum

" My little girl... She now got married..." Daniel said

"Dad..." said Maddy and hugged her dad.

"I suppose we have to leave you spent your wolf night alone..." said Daniel and left with Emma and the wolfblood priest.

"So... We are alone... And... It's our wedding night..." said Maddy

Rhyndian hold her hands. Their eyes turned yellow. They were transforming.

...

They were two adults wolves that were wolfblood mates and were spending their first night...

Next morning...

Maddy was in the bathroom , looking her self at the mirror. Rhyndian was sleeping in their bedroom and she definitely didn't want to wake him up. She went to her parents bedroom.

"Mum!" She shouted

Emma jumped with fear.

"What happened? Why are you screaming?" Emma asked

"Come!"

"Ok , ok! Don't kill me..."

Emma got of her bed and then she followed Maddy to the bathroom.

"Mum..."

"Yes..."

"I think..."

"Yes?"

"I think I am pregnant..."

"What! Let me see..."

Maddy took of her shirt. Her tummy was bigger.

"Ok... We have to stay calm... Does Rhyndian know it?"

"No!"

"Tell me honestly... Do you and Rhyndian... As humans?"

"No! Just as wolves... You didn't said we shouldn't!"

"Yes! Because it is the first time that a wolfblood gets pregnant in her wolf form!"

Guys, I hope you liked it and you are curious about what happen to Maddy and to that little unborn baby...


End file.
